New Edit: Chapter 38: Tyr
Chapter 38: Tyr I felt around and slipped and fell into gagging, foul smelling liquid. Something wet and clingy was in that liquid, but I found ground and stood up, something was still covering my face so tight I could not breathe. Yet I heard many voices and laughter and someone kicked me and yelled. "Quit fooling around and keep on working!" Finally I got the thing off my face. I looked around and to my complete and utter surprise I found myself in a Nubhir Hide tannery. I seen our tannery from a distance, but now I stood in a tub submerged to my hips in the most awful smelling substance. All around me were dozens of these tubs and dozens of women stomping and slushing it. But not just women but young girls as well. They all wore hip wader boots and white blouses, some had rags tied before their noses and all wore head scarfs. Men carried heavy loads of wet, gray and reeking skins on their shoulders, balancing on the rims of the tubs. Someone yelled at me. It was a Freeman and he held an arm long, thin stick in his right and smacked it right across my face! I was so stunned at the sudden change of scenery, from the dark stair case to this reeking stinking loud place! And this freeman was hitting me! I caught the man by the shirt and before he could hit me again and said. "Dare hitting me again and I teach you a lesson you won't forget!" "She must have hit her head, when she slipped!" A woman said and put her hand on mine. "Let him go! Or do you want to end up in Harkun's bed tonight?" The man snorted. "Wench! Go and get cleaned and I will forget this and then go and scrub hides!" He brushed my hand off and walked on to whack another girl with his stick and yell at her to pick up the pace. The woman said. "Come girl, slipping in that filth is not healthy! Let's get you clean. We still got lots of hides to scrub before we can call it a day!" "Where am I?" I still could not make rhyme or reason of my new surroundings and my situation. "Oh my, we better get you to Midril. You really did hit your head hard!" She helped me out of the Vat and as I looked down myself. I almost fainted again. My trousers and my sword was gone. I wore a white blouse and hip wading boots. What I saw under that white wet blouse clinging to my skin were two female breasts! She called for someone and another woman helped her, dragging me through the stinking hall, through a door and into a drab looking bare bones shower room. They stripped the clothing off me and then I was pushed under a lukewarm shower. Someone handed me soap and said. "Rinse your gills good! Urine isn't water you know!" "Urine?" was the first word I was able to say since I discovered my transformation, which was as I now noticed quite complete and in no way artificial as when I was Freya. "What is it with you, Loki? Of course Urine. What do you think we use to get the hair off the hides?" "But that is disgusting! Why would anyone use Urine!" "Listen to our Princess here!" the first woman laughed. "Wait till she has to work in the Nubhir poop!" "Where am I?" "We get you to Midril as soon as we can, but let's get dressed." Stunned and mechanical, I put on the blue dress and apron. The women sounded concerned. "I think she is seriously sick! She can't even tie her Apron right!" "You are at the new Olafson Tannery five, formally known as the Ragnarsson Tannery three and you are Loki Hemstaad." "I am a Hemstaad as in Gretel Hemstaad?" "That is your lofty Aunt. She managed to get out of here, not that she would ever remember any of us." "We better get you to Midril, maybe Greifen can smuggle you aboard his flier and take you to the Union Hospital." "Why does he need to smuggle me aboard? The Union Hospital is there for everyone and it is free!" "Did you sneak to school or something? You know it is forbidden for Low Men families to attend school or use the Clinic!" "But that is against the law!" "I think you became insane, Loki! The only law you need to worry about is the law of the House and the Clan you serve!" They took me up a long flight of stairs, past the undercroft and the cellars and we emerged on the other side of the Main Hall of the Olafson Burg! I was home but I was a woman and I had a female body. It did not feel very different being a real woman; actually I could feel no difference, but then I didn't feel too well. Maybe there was Odin underneath the Rock Pillar and this was my punishment for doubting the gods and dressing up as Freya, but seeing Midril again would be a good thing! I didn't even know the names of the women that accompanied me. The left one was maybe thirty years old and the other perhaps twenty. Both wore the same dresses and their arms were looked thick with underarm muscles but the skin of their arms and legs was pasty white and looked unhealthy and completely different from their faces. Neither wore make up. While the older one had, and I could not say it any other way, a simple face; the younger one was quite attractive and had a bright expression. It was her who said, "Wait here Loki; let me check if Midril has time. She doesn't really like to be disturbed so close to Dinner." She disappeared in the entrance to the common halls. The young one came back and said, "Midril is busy but she said we should take you to the still room, where you can lie down. She thinks you have a concussion and she will check on you as soon as she can." I knew the still room only too well and behind the Distill to make homemade vinegar and liquor and the pots and jars where Midril made soap, ointments, was the burg’s room to treat the sick and wounded. There was a stretcher and a locked cabinet with the advanced medical instruments, and the Gal Net Terminal to get the doctor’s Holo if needed. The two girls left me alone and I was about to open the Cabinet, as I knew of course the code combination. I wanted to call the Old man and ask him if this was indeed some sort of punishment. Just as I had it open, I heard a noise and I turned. Harkun, my father's man servant stood there with an evil grin and with one hand inside his pants! "Oh what a naughty girl we got here! Aren't you supposed to be in the tannery and stomp shit into hides?" "I had an accident and wait for Midril to help." "You are a nice looking one! I wonder why I haven't noticed you before? I think you will have another accident before the day is over!" He came closer. "You will do whatever I want you to do! I want you to drop to your knees and service me and if you do it good I might even let you have seconds in your little arse. I have you whipped and perhaps even killed if you don't do everything I want you to do ... Now take off that dress and blouse!" He actually dropped his pants! I almost threw up right there and then as I realized what he wanted! "I cannot believe such manners, such shameful conduct. Cover thyself and be gone! You are a servant of this house, such animalistic behavior fouls the name and honor of this House and name so utterly it is beyond words. Go to thy Lord and beg for forgiveness as you are his man servant! Then chastise yourself!" I was outraged. First the foul conditions at the tannery and now this! As evil as my father was, he was a Warrior and an Olafson and he would never condone such behavior. He would let his steel whip dance over Harkun's back for sure! He actually stopped, blinked confused and then slapped me so hard across the face, that it sent me to the floor! "I am the Lord of all that crawls and walks in this house. If I say this one shall die, then Isegrim makes this one die! You must be out of your mind opposing me! Have they not told you about me down in the stink and shit pits?" Still on the floor I kicked upward as hard as I could and hit him right there at the exposed crotch. "You are no master. You are a man servant, not even fit to hold a weapon. Not man enough to be a Warrior. You are no lord!" I jumped up and smacked him as hard as I could with my fist under the chin, but that new body of mine as agile as it seemed it somehow did not react as I wanted. The punch had no energy and he brushed it aside. Utter rage and madness now in his face as he hit me hard with his closed hand sending me back to the ground and then he bent over grabbed my arms. As much as I struggled, he was stronger! He drooled from his mouth and gargled. "I will rape you, then poke you with hot irons and make you beg and scream for death! I will do it right before your friends so they know who the Master is." He stank! He stank worse than the smell of the tannery. He rammed his knee in my stomach, robbing my breath and make me keel over, but his hands pinned me hard against the floor and he kicked my legs apart! It was then when everything went dark and I screamed on the top of my lungs. The next thing I saw was the Old Man looking at me from the screen of the GalNet Portal. "Are you still offering to go to Hel and for an Eternity for your revenge?" I sat up and touched myself, I was myself again. The chance was so sudden again I felt dizzy and I was certain I still could feel Harkun's foul breath. I was glad I was awake; I never wanted to have a dream like this again. He shook his head. "This was no dream. This was a real life. Low men are working in these inhuman slavery conditions, forbidden to send their kids to school. Working in conditions that are beyond inhumane." He used a public GalNet terminal at the spaceport and I recognized the Gray Line Robot in the background. "I showed you this to make you see why a smart girl like Gudrun would do anything to escape such conditions, that you remember that when the day comes you realize the extent of her crimes." "What is it you want me to do? Do you want me to start a revolution?" "No of course not! I told you revolutions fail and even if not they are usually bloody and merely shift the base of power. I wanted to make you see that everything has a beginning and a reason. I am off now, the Elders and Clan Leaders have gladly accepted my offer to go to Pluribus. Remember to send Sif to me!" "I will try!" "She will listen to you when the time comes, trust me on that." "What about me now?" "You go to school of course; you are welcome to stay at my burg. If you want to make yourself useful gather the plunder and get rid of it." "I do that. Thank you old man!" "Oh and do watch the news today. I am off now!" "Take care out there and be safe." He was about to follow the small throng of other passengers and turn off the terminal. "I expect you to show me your ship one day!" "What ship?" "Still the same! You don't think! You want to be a Starship Captain. What good is one without the Starship?" He terminated the call before I could answer. I switched to Nilfeheim Radio. Lars Igvarhein stood by the Space port and the Visuals showed the Space Bus behind him. "After over a year our planet is once more represented by no other than the Eldest himself. In a decision that stunned everyone, Egill Skallagrímsson the ancient Hermit, the Holy One himself has boarded the Space bus behind me and will leave Nilfeheim for the first time in his long life. His decision most likely an inspiration by the Gods himself was hailed by the Circle of Elders and the Council of Clan Leaders as an Omen. So a strong and wise hand might be at the helm of our society's ship!" The Space Bus now hovered, retracted its landing gear and climbed into the sky. This was just great! The old man leaves me behind! With a lot of questions, more confused about what I was supposed to do, than when I came here. Before I met him things were clearer. The experience I had as a Loki was still deep in me and I shuddered and felt sick to the stomach to think that something like this really happened! Why would they use such primitive, disgusting ways to tan leather? Even if it really had to be done that way with feces, urine and animal brains would it not be possible to do it with machines? Was this all a dream, an illusion conjured up by the Old man or was it real? Would I not have felt differently being a woman? I certainly felt angry and disgusted beyond words for what Hogun did and I remembered how vulnerable, how helpless and how exposed I felt as he knelt over me. I had to find an answer if this was real! I had no abilities to make light but the Industrial Recycler Unit was able to produce a simple but power full hand light. Armed with the light in the left and my right hand on Mördaren I descended the stairs again. Somehow I wished I had a blaster or a gun and not just a sword. But if there was something else down there able to grant abilities like the Old man had, then any man made weapon would be useless. Also what would happen if I was transferred again and it was real and the Old man wasn't there to send me back? I wasn't going very fast and I wondered if it was such a good idea to come down here again, but then I needed to find out what was down here! Most likely nothing and it was all an illusion. I had reached the part where the stairs turned to natural rock and it was around here the Old guy turned out the light. But I descended further after while I was certain I arrived at water level or even below. The walls were moist now and water dripped. The stairs worn out where the water ran in little trickles carving into the rock I heard water lapping against a wall and then the stairs ended and I stood in a natural cave much like a natural Sub Pen. Water lapping against a natural quay, the grotto was lit by a greenish blue light that came from a light source somewhere under the water. I estimated the entire cavern to be big enough for at least 20 hunting subs and I wondered why the old man didn't use this cave to keep his old sub. Suddenly I could not explain how I felt a presence and there in the shimmering water huge dark shape came from below. It was so big it had to be the Submarine of the Old man. Regular hunting subs were much shorter, the hair on my neck and back stood up. I had seen him leave and he had left me with the access codes to the boat. Did someone else have the codes? Was it someone who wanted to rob the place? I needed a place to hide and see who was coming. The shape came up and broke the surface and as I recognized what it was, I didn't need a sword. I needed to get me a slayer! That was no boat, but a Tyranno fin, almost white in color and it had to be at least an Eight Three! I turned to run up the stairs and was already inside the staircase entrance. I was certain the big fish had no problem snatching a little human from the narrow ledge. There had to be a Harpoon in the place somewhere! "You won't find Harpoons or Slayers in Old Egill's home, Eric." A thundering voice spoke! I felt like hit by lightning and could barely find the courage to turn. It could not be! The fish did not speak! "There is no one else here, Eric!" I did turn, not even knowing, holding Mördaren before me. The huge back of the fish and the sharp fin was above the water and so was most of his head. The immense fish had his head turned so it could look at me and right behind it the yellowish skin for the mark. It must be another illusion, perhaps a clever holo projection. Even though my mind raced to find thousand logical and illogical answers, I knew the fish was real and that this was no hologram and no illusion. "Egill once was a very formidable Tyranno Hunter and he slew more the old fashioned way than most do with those Hunting Subs, but we sort of got used to each other and Harpoons were no longer necessary!" The fish's maw did not move as it spoke. I simply stood there not knowing what to say and how to react, this Tyranno Fin was sentient! "No Eric my mouth does not move when I speak. I have no vocal cords and yes I am sentient." My mind raced and I wondered how to start a conversation with a talking fish that quite possibly was a God. "Let us forget labels like fish, god and simply accept the fact that I am. I am not the greatest conversationalist but I learned humans often start by saying: Hello, Hi and go from there." "I expected anything but a talking Tyranno Fin down here. I am still coping with what I am seeing." "You saw Tyrannos before; you even slew two of us." "I never thought of Tyrannos as sentient beings." "They are not Eric. I am the only one. Although I believe that in a few millennia my species might develop sentience, but since we lack all the other necessities to start a civilization it might not happen." "If you are sentient, even just one, then this planet is yours and we are invaders. You could ask for Union Membership and have us all resettled." The fish moved ever so slightly but still caused massive waves in the basin. "You are starting to think like a Union Citizen and not like a Neo Viking, but I do not want the Humans to leave this world. It became your home as much as it is mine." "You want us to stop hunting your species, then?" "If I was against that I could have stopped that long ago, by exactly doing what you suggested. As long as a few families hunt with and cull a few hundred every year, it will make no difference. There are many more Tyrannos than humans. I would oppose industrial hunting, but Egill is taking steps that this won't happen." I was amazed at myself standing there talking to a fish who didn't like the label fish, but I could not completely shed my nervousness or if I was honest I could not suppress my fear. Egill spoke about a god that was alive before the original Vikings on Earth thought about the Gods, if this fish was that old... "I have no recollection how old I am. Time was a concept foreign to me until I met Egill and my species takes long and very deep sleeps in the folds of the below. Would you want to see the folds? I can show you places on the bottoms of our oceans no Nilfeheim human has ever seen." The very idea to be in the water with ... it, made me tremble, but I was equally certain I would not standing there if it wanted me dead. "Sure I guess there would be no better guide than a Tyranno, but I probably could not keep up with you or dive as deep." "I am aware of your limitations when it comes to my environment. Yet I know you love being under water and dive, more than most even among genetic enhanced divers." "I do." Then I said. "How do I call you? Fish is out; God wasn't to your liking either." "I never needed a name or label to identify myself, but Egill had the same request and he calls me Tyr." "My brother, well my half brother's name is Tyr as well. You never talked to others, outside of Egill I mean." "Every so often he brings down a pupil of his he thinks is worthy of meeting me, all in all there were eight. Only two survived the meeting however." There was an unspoken warning there and I wondered what criteria Tyr used to decide who lived and who did not. "Ignorance, arrogance, self importance and cowardly behavior are among these criteria Eric and most of all dishonesty. Your Uncle was down here and he did not listen or see anything other than a white Tyranno he wanted to slay. He did try to kill me and frankly I value my own existence more." "I can understand that. I was just wondering since you offered me to bathe with you and then mention six who never went back from that bathing trip." "I never offered anyone to swim with me, not even Egill, but there is something I want to show you." Whatever it was Tyr wanted to show me, I felt it was important and so I said. "Alright how we are going to do this?" "You simply come into the water and if you dare, hold on to my dorsal fin." "Wait here, Tyr. I am going to get myself some fins and a wet suit. There is one in the boat!" "You can swim to the boat from here. It is much faster than running all these stairs back up, but then you are too afraid to share the water with me." I stripped to my pants and placed the sword on the small pile and said. "There goes nothing. I never thought I willingly pose as Tyranno Bait." Then I jumped into the water. Tyr moved and its enormous body created a powerful torrent sucking me helplessly close to his immense opening maw, instead of struggling. I streamlined my body, opened my gills, expelled as much air as I could out of my lungs and closed my mouth, so I shot forward. Tyr could have gulped me up; I was in size to it as newly hatched Silver Flicker fish. Newly hatch soup was a well liked menu item in Hogun's inn and I could easily fit two or three of them on a spoon, the maw passed and so did the huge eye and then I heard his voice. "You are different from the others. You were afraid, very much so and yet you jumped into my domain. Instead of trying to get away you went towards me." I almost opened my mouth to answer; only to realize that would have drowned me and I tried to formulate an answer thinking instead. "Never say Dare or you are afraid to a Neo Viking then, big Fish! That makes us think less and more stupid, and to be frank I am scared as a Nubhir Puppy" "You have a sense of humor much like Egill has. I like that." The basin was much deeper than I thought and I saw the entrance of an underwater tunnel most likely connecting this grotto with the open ocean. The water was surprisingly warm and the light had no particular source but was like an aura emitting from Tyr. His grayish skin above water now looked white as snow under water. Tyr turned to face the tunnel and again his body created currents that tossed me around without control, but since I no longer really feared the Tyranno, he seemed to have enormous Psionic talents and it would not matter if I was in the water or on land if Tyr wanted to harm me, so I enjoyed the wild ride. "The Old Man has a sense of humor? You could have fooled me!" "Oh, but he does and you and him are not so different, but that is no surprise as he is your kin!" Tyr went for the tunnel so just like a kisser fish I grabbed hold of one of his side fins as the dorsal fin was out of reach. Tyr moved too fast for me already. "I guess all humans on this world are somewhat related, especially since we didn't have a very big gene pool to begin with." "Egill is a great grandfather of yours and you can follow his line clear to your mother. The only other person who ever swam with me." We were in no time through a dark tunnel and the water became notably colder and Tyr slowed down. Did Tyr not say I was the first one? I was thinking to myself. "Get on top of me now and behind my first dorsal fin. That is a better spot and I can swim faster without you being washed away by the streaming water." I swam along and I realized just how big Tyr was as it took me several moments to reach that fin. Tyrannos had between six and twelve dorsal fins on top behind their heads. Starting small and getting bigger. The first fin was Tyr's shortest but still at least two meters tall I sat behind it and held fast to it. "I told you that you are the first I offered to swim with me. Your mother didn't need an invitation. She simply jumped in." Tyr's mental voice almost sounded embarrassed but had a warm note to it. "She actually found I was cute!" Of all possible words I knew to describe Tyr, I would have never even considered the word cute. An almost 100 meter long white Tyranno Fin that could tear apart a hunting sub with ease was anything but cute! "Exactly!" "My mother saw you?" "Yes she was with Egill for a while as the Old Man tried to teach her brother, with little success I might add. She kept my existence a secret and told no one and she never was afraid of me not even from the first moment." I felt pride as he talked about my mother that way."Are we not stopping by the boat?" "No need, we go so deep, no wet suit would do you any good." "I am pretty sure I can trust you and all, but you do know that I can't go much deeper than 450 meters." "I told you I am aware of human limitations and yours as well. We are way past that mark already. I do swim a tad faster than you, and I learned what meters and measure scales are. I would guess we are well past six hundred meters now." "Psionics eh?" "That is what you call it. The Saresii are more specific and call it a Para-dim level induced, contour hugging psi force field. I simply think you safe, more or less." "You know a lot about the Union and such." "I like to listen in to the minds of kids when they are in school you know, and when you get one of these Neural Uploads. I simply partake as well. Over time I got somewhat of an understanding what is going on out there and I like the ideas and principals of that society." "Maybe you should apply for citizen ship after all." "That has still time, but you are still planning to become a Starship Captain?" "Yes. I am not sure if I ever make it but I will try." There was no light coming from the surface and I could not see anything anymore. "Close your eyes, it is easier for me to show you what I see you when you don't strain your visual, there aren't many photons left down here." I closed my eyes and I somehow felt his thoughts like an invisible hand brushing over my forehead and suddenly I knew there was a rock shark no less than 400 meters away, chasing after a panicked snapper fish. I could feel and sense every flick of its tail I knew how big it was and then I "saw" the fish and the entire surroundings before my inner eyes but in a totally different way. There were no colors, not even black or white. I could sense the ocean floor far beneath, every ridge and rock and every fish and thing around us. I opened my eyes out of pure reflex to see a rock shark that came too close and everything vanished and it was dark again. "Keep them closed! Your mind is not trained to process visual input and the input of the electro sense and sonar organ we Tyrannos use, I was relaying to your mind." I closed them again."This is fantastic!" The Rock shark was gone, but I sensed and smelled the blood and part of his tailfin behind him. Tyr had not even slowed down to devour a 12 meter rock shark! "It is foolish even for a dimwitted triangle snout to swim so close before me. Besides I do like the taste." "Me too! Rock shark steaks are one of my favorites!" I was discussing sea food choices with a Tyranno, riding it and after it killed a Rock shark like nothing. I remembered my fight with the two Tyrannos near the school rock and I realized just how lucky I was. "Yes you were, but not entirely. You are a natural hunter and fighter and even so close to the rocks and handicapped by the sound of the waves breaking against the stone. I respect you very much for triumphing over two of us. I know it takes courage to go against a lifeform so much bigger and stronger and even your slayer harpoons are by no means an equalizer." We reached the bottom of an underwater mountain and could sense dozens of Tyrannos of all sizes all around us and the water becoming warmer again. "This is a sleep mountain. It is a Volcano and warms the water even during the long Cold and it has many caves and one Cave in particular I want you to see." Tyr entered a side vent of the volcano and the water was even warmer. Through a labyrinth of underwater tunnels and channels we surfaced in another grotto and there on a small island of this underwater lake was something like a space ship! It clearly had been there for a long time as stalagmites had grown over and covered most of it, formed by dripping water from long stalactites containing calcite and lime above it. Ever since I had left the recruiting office, I had learned everything I could find on space ships and not just Union Ships, but from what I could see this was of no known configuration. "I came to be in this cave. I believe me being sentient has to do with this, I have brought other Tyrannos in all stages here, but I remain the only one that is sentient." "I can try to find out from what culture it comes, but this would most likely to be the job of a Xeno archeologist or Xeno Tech expert. I am neither." "I don't want you to identify it. I want you to see and remember it. Do not ever tell anyone of its existence and you may end your life and never need to think about it, but I am sure that within your lifetime a very powerful enemy comes over this Galaxy and nothing will be able to stop it, then Eric come back here and you will receive an answer." He spoke in such a profound way that I had no responds at first. "Are you able to see the future?" "I don't think I can, but I have dreamt about what I told you and you are the first human of this world who thinks about leaving and command something like this. When Egill told me about your dream and I learned that you were the son of that female I liked, I was compelled to show this to you. Even though Egill thinks I am akin to a God, I am just a very smart old fish who thinks this is a wink of fate, an omen or signs from the real Gods whoever they may be." "There is no guarantee I will even be accepted to the Academy, much less make it to be a Captain and now I think I have to become one!" "That is why I will make you forget this and only remember if my dream about this comes true!" "So I won't remember you either?" "No Eric, you won't remember me for a while, but you will return to Nilfeheim, either as starship captain or after realizing that this career was not for you after all and then I reveal myself again to you. Besides you inherited the Pillar and if nothing else you can be the next Hermit and we will then spend a long time together." "I inherited the Pillar? The old man is not coming back? Did he die?" "I am sure he will die. I have no idea when or where, but he did give you the ownership of the rock." "That is going to go over well with my father!" "He cannot do anything about that." "If I don't remember you, I will have to kill another Tyranno for the ancient challenge, you know!" "I know. I just make sure I won't be anywhere near you when you do that." Category:FInal Edits